


got you

by intoxicatelou



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dreams, F/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: “I really hate you,” and she wants to mean it this time.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	got you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> Set somewhere between episode 2 and 3 of Season 12.

“I really hate you,” and she wants to mean it this time. 

“Sure you do,” The Master says, still wearing O’s voice. She’s used to betrayal, but O had been unusually kind when they’d met and while she wasn’t always the best at keeping up with the mates, he was one of the few she remembered from before — not everyday does someone turn down an adventure with the TARDIS. 

The Master smiles, all teeth and rage, no trace of O’s warmth left in the expression. She can’t believe she didn’t see it sooner, the darkness following him. 

“I mean it. We’re really not friends.” She tries, even though she’s had this ~~dream~~ nightmare before, always the two of them alone on the plane with the cockpit ready to blow. 

“Obviously,” He grins, and she’s forced to admit he looks good in the suit as he walks closer. “What we have is a little more special than that, right dear?” 

She wants to run but this isn’t a memory. Here, she’s on autopilot. Here, her body shivers into him when he kisses her, biting and sharp. It’s a game they’ve already played before — the Master harshly pulling her into him and the Doctor kissing back, giving him the best she’s got. 

His nimble fingers are already undoing the buttons on her own shirt, pushing down at her pants. She’s wet against his palm, a feeling she’s still not quite used to in this body even though she arches into his touch. 

“Look how bad you want this, _Doctor_ ” he snarls, and she's ready to spit back a retort about the hardness pressing against her hip except he kisses her again, swallowing her words. His teeth sink into her lower lip and she gasps at the sudden taste of blood. 

_No,_ the Doctor thinks, but she's paralyzed with the drum of his two hearts underneath her hands, a beat only the two of them in the entire galaxy share. And it's _his fault,_ this aching loneliness, he razed their home to the ground leaving only fire and ash — 

She wakes with a start, the vision of Gallifrey flickering out of her mind. _Just a dream,_ the Doctor tries to remind herself, only to touch the stinging spot on her lip and have her fingers come back red. 

In her quiet shock she hears the Master’s voice floating through the shadows, _Got you._

**Author's Note:**

> LF, thank you for your great prompts (I ship them so much) ! Sorry for the late reveal I had to re-post -- it got accidentally stuck in the queue! 
> 
> As always, comments/kudos welcome!


End file.
